Blue Christmas
by Robinpoppins
Summary: Lorelai finds herself spending Christmas Eve alone, until Luke's plans get changed and they decide to keep each other company. Season 3, JJ. COMPLETED!
1. Christmas by Myself This Year

**Summery: Lorelai finds herself spending Christmas alone, until Luke's plans are altered and they decide to keep each other company. Set in Season 3. JJ**

**Disclaimer: I could not, would not own it in a box. I could not, would not own it with a fox. I could not, would not own it here or there. I could not, would not own it anywhere. I do not own Gilmore Girls and friends. I do not own them and hereI cringe. Okay, that was awful. In other words, I don't own it.**

**

* * *

Blue Christmas**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Christmas by Myself This Year**

Lorelai Gilmore jetted her jeep off the Stars Hollow exit a little faster then she should have been going, singing along to the cranked _Christmas Wrapping _blaring from her car stereo. This song from the Waitresses always meant Christmas to her. She would serenade Rory with it whenever they decorated their eclectic tree. This year, however, the song had new meaning. When the stanza "Christmas by myself this year…" melodically made their way to her ears, the words caught in her throat and she couldn't will herself to sing them. Lorelai truly was spending Christmas by herself. Rory had been invited to spend the week before Christmas, including Christmas Eve, with her grandparents in Cape Cod. Her perfect and polite daughter felt obligated to attend and Lorelai tried hard not to sound disappointed when she said she would go. The truth was, she was disappointed. Even a little upset. Okay, yes she would still get to spend Christmas Day with her daughter; her parents hadn't denied that right. But, the week before Christmas was as good, no, maybe better, than Christmas Day itself. Ever since she moved to Stars Hollow the decorating, the picking out of the tree, the participation in the town's Christmas pageant and living nativity, the Christmas Eve dinner at Luke's, the Christmas Day lunch at Sookie's, and the shopping for gifts had always been with Rory. The build up and culmination of these events was Christmas to Lorelai and this year, Rory would be missing it. It was like she wasn't going to spend her daughter's last Christmas before college with her.

Lorelai felt depressed as she made her way through the narrow streets, speeding up when she saw Taylor waving his fist at her driving in the town square. Annoying Taylor generally had the ability to cheer her out of any mood, but she was not uplifted this time. Her daughter's departure to Cape Cod was heavy on her thoughts. _Okay, so Rory isn't here this Christmas. I have spent Christmases without her. Okay, what did I do on Christmas before Rory? Hmmm, I was 16; I spent them with my parents. Alright, moving on now… Ideas, Christmas ideas, hmmm. Cookies, note to self; pick up Christmas looking sugar cookies from Doose's or Weston's. You know who makes good cookies…Sookie! And, cookie and Sookie rhyme. Why have I not thought of that before? I figured out that Luke and Duke rhymed when I first met him. Moving on…I could spend Christmas Eve with Sookie and Jackson. I mean, Rory and I eat with them the next day anyway, I'm sure Sookie wouldn't mind if I tagged along with them the night before our lunch. Maybe we could go see a movie or hit the Christmas Carnival in the town square. There are some possibilities here. Well, I may feel like a third wheel here, but it's certainly better than being alone and pathetic at home, watching 'It's a Wonderful Life' on the Turner Classic Movies channel. Crap, but if I do that I'll miss Christmas Eve dinner with Luke. That's not good. Okay, back-up plan…Christmas Eve with Sook and Jackson, skip out on dinner with Luke and Jess. Rory comes home on Christmas Day, we go over to Sookie's for lunch and have dinner with Luke. Not bad, not bad. Rory will like that because she'll get to spend Christmas dinner with her boyfriend. Okay, liking this more and more. Maybe I should go clear this with Sookie…_

Even though she was nearly to her driveway, Lorelai whipped her jeep around in a splendid hurry. Fast was the pace of Christmas. Everyone around her always scrambled. She often found herself in the hurried hub as she bustled about the inn during the month of December, adding decorations here or there, and dealing with the holiday rush. At times, she relished the rush of adrenaline she felt when she performed her Christmas tasks. Despite her speed in the jeep, she felt like she was in a sports replay, moving in slow-mo. Not that she watched sports but, she had heard about replays…Without Rory there, she knew time would move slowly. Rory liked the rush of the season. Like her, Rory felt best when she was busy. Lorelai suddenly felt bitter. Very bitter. She was still a little irked at her parents for pushing the Yale issue on Rory. For practically making Rory apply for Yale without telling Lorelai and for her finding out at Thanksgiving of all days. Then dependable Richard and Emily pulled this Christmas stunt, making Rory an offer her sweet daughter couldn't refuse. God, she made her parents sound like the Godfather. _Hmm, Emily might make a good Godfather. I could see her organizing some good whacks. Is that a DIRTY? Perhaps…_

* * *

Lorelai pulled effortlessly into Sookie's drive, whipping her wheel around as she sang with another Christmas classic. She hadn't even realized she was singing. That was always something she did without much thought, like breathing. She turned off the jeep and wrestled her tangled purse from the seatbelt. Lorelai practically slammed the door without meaning too and winced as the noise filled the air. _Yeah, I'm irritated. But I should put my best foot forward here. I am not going to let my mother have the satisfaction of depressing me. I will not make Rory feel guilty for leaving me. I will make plans with Sookie and Luke for Christmas. I will not let anyone see that I am lonely…_

"Sookadu?" she called into the room as she opened the door and let herself in. She heard clattering coming from the kitchen and smiled at how predictable and yet how random her best friend was. Lorelai walked over to the opaque windows on the kitchen door and made out Sookie's frame bustling about the kitchen, singing along to the radio. The Bangles, Sookie loved them almost as much as Lorelai did. She pushed the door open as quietly as possible with an amused expression. For a second, she forgot about Rory leaving. Lorelai snuck up behind Sookie and started loudly singing the lyrics to 'A Hero Takes a Fall.' Startled, Sookie whirled around, ladle in hand, with an expression that was both happy and scared.

"Lorelai, you scared me to death!" she squealed, throwing her arms around her friend and forgetting about the ladle in hand. Ever clumsy Sookie felt the cooking tool slip out of her hand and fly across the kitchen, leaving a trail of gourmet goop on the tile.

"Well, that was smooth operator," Lorelai quipped and began to search for a rag.

"I'm sorry, hon. It just slipped right out of my hand." She felt Sookie's hands grab her shoulders and turn her. "Did I get ya?"

"Not that I can see. What are you making?" She asked as she helped Sookie clean up the mess on the floor

"Dinner. Just tropical chicken with a mango/coconut glaze. Nothing too hard, I am extremely pressed for time right now."

"I wish I was," Lorelai said wistfully as she pried open the frog cookie jar and pulled out three ornate gingerbread men. That's what she loved about Sookie. She took her normal spot at Sookie and Jackson's table and munched as she watched Sookie stir and sample. Noticing the tone in Lorelai's voice, Sookie turned around and looked at her friend.

"What's going on with you?"

"Well, let's see…Just got back from Hartford after seeing Rory off to Cape Cod with her grandparents. Emily called last night with a 'wonderful idea,' and now Rory is spending every day until Christmas Day with them. So now I have absolutely nothing to look forward to, since I have yet to pick out a tree and buy presents. Make happy please." Sookie picked up the cookie jar and grabbed a few more gingerbread men to present to Lorelai.

"Ah, honey I can't believe that. Rory is such a sweetie, I bet she would've felt bad if she didn't go. I'm going to send you home with a bag of these. Are you mad?"

"At Rory? No. I guess I'm just a little sad. I mean, this is Rory's last Christmas before she goes to college. I wanted it to be special. I was so preoccupied at the inn that I haven't even started shopping or decorating. So, I guess I just feel like that the build-up to next week won't be as good without her. I hate to impose, well, maybe not, but do you mind if I spend Christmas Eve with you and Jackson?"

Lorelai expected Sookie to jump up with a huge smile and excitedly start making plans. Instead, Sookie's face contorted into an expression that both said, "Oops, did I forget to tell Lorelai something," and "I'm so sorry."

"Uh, Lorelai," Sookie began nervously, "Didn't I tell you that Jackson and I are leaving on the 23rd to spend Christmas with his parents." Lorelai tried to hide any look of disappointment and Sookie continued, "I guess I didn't. I'm so sorry, hon. I thought I told you I was going out of town this year. That's why I'm so busy right now."

"Oh, Sook. That's okay. I'm sure you told me, but I forgot."

"You're disappointed."

"No, I'm fine. I'm glad you get to spend the holiday with Jackson's family. I'm just a little sad that we have to cancel our Christmas lunch."

"Me too. I had big plans for this year. I'm not looking forward to Jackson's family after the deep fried everything fiasco at Thanksgiving ."

Lorelai smiled, "I wish I could be there. It might be funny to see you drunk for an entire weekend."

"Ooo, that reminds me. I need to pack a flask." Sookie stated with a giggle. Lorelai laughed appreciatively.

"You could borrow the one I use for my parent's Christmas party. I made it a Santa jacket, it's very festive."

"Sounds good. Can I pick it up tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. I'll put it out on the kitchen table." Sookie and Lorelai chatted a bit more about useless things. It was almost enough to distract her from her lonely Christmas. Almost. Sookie jumped up when she heard her sauce bubble over and ran around the kitchen to cover up her momentary lapse of judgment. After the crisis was averted, Lorelai announced her desperate need for Luke's coffee and made her exit and Sookie apologetically said goodbye.

* * *

Her mood had not changed at Sookie's like she thought it would. Lorelai felt her foot press slightly harder on the gas. She noticed that whenever she was in a sour mood, she got a lead foot. Probably not a good combination. Lorelai rolled through the stop sign at the end of the street and almost didn't see the cop hidden by the bushes. The Stars Hollow squad car flashed the lights and wailed the siren. _Dammit, dammit, dammit! _Lorelai groaned as she pulled over her jeep. _I hope its Jeb Foster. I can always flirt my way out of a ticket with Jeb. _Thinking fast, she unbuttoned her shirt a bit, revealing a bit more of her lacy camisole. She fluffed her hair and reached for her purse, which had once again became tangled. She saw the uniform in her side mirror and unzipped her window. Flashing her prettiest smile, Lorelai looked up and found herself staring into the cHIPS-esque sunglasses of the only police woman in Stars Hollow. _Damn!_

"I think you know why I pulled you over. License and registration."

"Okay" _Maybe I'll get lucky and she's a lesbian. _Lorelai smiled as she passed over her stuff. The woman scowled back. _Maybe not…_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I just came up with this story a few days ago and I will try my hardest to finish it before Christmas. I mean, who will want to read it after Christmas, it'll be depressing because you know that Christmas is over. So what did you think? Terrible? Great? Could use some work? Any suggestions? I am open to any constructive criticism coming that way. I guess I'm not entirely satisfied with this story, but I would like to hear what you think. I'm sorry if this has been done a kajillion times, but I will try to make this idea my own. Anyway, sorry, I'm rambling. If you are reading my other story, "And Wonder Woman Took Off Her Mask," don't worry. I'm almost done with the last chapter, I just had writer's block and didn't quite know how I wanted it to end. Now, I have a better idea. **

**So, I am writing Chapter 2 of this story as we speak, but if this is awful, please let me know and I won't finish. As Lorelai would say, I like to know when I am being an idiot. I value all your opinions.**


	2. Ice Fishing!

**A/N: Well hello all. Glad to see some familiar reviewers. I love you all, but I dedicate this chapter to Muffin is Injured…a very happy birthday and thanks for liking my disclaimer. Also, to the 'Grinch,' hope I can bring you some Christmas cheer, even though you don't like Christmas.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ice Fishing!**

Luke was pouring coffee into the yellow mug of a woman wearing a nauseating Christmas tree sweater when Lorelai's tan jeep pulling into a parking spot caught his eye. He straightened and made his way over to the counter knowing she would probably want, no need, a cup of coffee. He got to the island just in time to see Lorelai nearly fall out of the jeep, holding onto her purse. The straps appeared to be twisted around the gear shift and she angrily tugged and struggled, nearly stumbling when they came loose. Then, he watched as she slammed the door repeatedly, each time with more force than before, until it finally securely closed. She scowled and muttered to herself as she walked past the window. Luke had known her long enough to tell when she was in a bad mood even when she tried not to let anyone see it. This mood could be obvious to John Glenn in the space shuttle, a rarely apparent fuming.

Lorelai struggled with the door knob and swung it open fast, nearly hitting herself on the nose. The customers eating their early dinners all became silent and turned to stare at Lorelai. She ignored their pointed glances and made her way over to Luke at the counter. She had already taken one arm out of the jacket, but the other became stuck in the sleeve. Groan turned into a yell as she furiously shook both her arm and her purse until they both fell into a clump on the floor. Luke tried hard to hide his amused expression, but couldn't help it when the corners of his mouth turned up.

"Arrrrrgggghhhhhhhaaaaaa!" Lorelai grumbled loudly, causing one couple to hurriedly leave money on the counter and run out of the diner. She rested her head on her outstretched arm and slapped the table twice.

"I suppose that means you want coffee."

"God, are you seriously going to make me talk?"

"Aren't we jolly today," Luke stated sarcastically as he pushed the ceramic mug over to her. He started to pour, but her hand absently reached for the pot handle and Luke almost spilled.

"Jeez Lorelai, you could've burned yourself. Don't do that!" Lorelai raised up to look at Luke, an expression of seriousness was apparent on her face.

"Go ahead, pour coffee on me. I am numb to the pain." She took a long sip of the coffee, almost downing it in one setting.

"Looks like you've lost the Christmas spirit. You were downright sickening two days ago when you came in singing carols."

"I like to think that I've come down to your level. Now we can bond."

"You think I'm at this level to bond?"

"Jeez, don't be such a Scrooge."

"Hey, was I the one grumbling when I came into the diner?"

"I don't know. I wasn't here when you came into the diner," Lorelai simply stated with a sly smile.

"Jeez," groaned Luke and he walked away to assist a few customers who had walked in during the banter. Lorelai savored the rest of her cup. Coffee was just what she needed today. She had been given a triple blow. First Rory, then Sookie, then the ticket. Normally, she would have been amused, but she didn't feel like laughing. Annoying Luke seemed to be the only thing cheering her up. _That's it! Eureka! I would've had dinner with Luke on Christmas Eve anyway. Why don't I ask Luke to spend the day with me? I do enjoy his company, even if most of my habits irritate him. Well, I guess if I invite Luke, I should be nice and invite Jess. I mean, he is Luke's nephew and my daughter's boyfriend. I promised Rory I would give him a chance. What better time? The only time I am joyous to one and all is Christmas._

Luke returned and refilled her coffee cup without jabs, insults, or complaints. Instead, he went into the storeroom and returned with a tin container with 'Pirouette' scrolled across the top. Luke opened the tin without effort and put three cylinder cookies on a napkin and passed them to Lorelai. She caught his eye and smiled.

"Aw, what's this?"

"Cookies. The have some sort of chocolate or hazelnut stuff inside and you are supposed to put it with dessert or coffee. Picked it up at Doose's and decided to save it for a rainy day."

"Thanks. This is truly an Eeyore day for me." Luke looked confused. "Don't tell me that you have never seen or read Winnie the Pooh." Luke continued to stare. "Alright, Eeyore was the gloomy, 'poor me' donkey who always had a rain cloud following him to rain just on him. Rory used to like him the best. I was more of a Tigger girl myself." Luke seemed to get the 'ah' expression, so Lorelai left it at that.

"So, what happened?"

"You automatically assumed something happened? You know what they say about people who assume…"

"I didn't assume," Luke said with a huff, "I insinuated. Besides, you didn't keep it a secret by slamming the jeep door numerous times and attacking your jacket." Lorelai touched her warm cheek.

"Rory left to go to Cape Cod with her grandparents and she won't be back until Christmas Day. I was sad about Rory leaving, but I figured I would still have you and Sookie to spend the days before Christmas with," Luke nodded, eyes urging her to continue, "So I got back to town from Hartford and decided to go see Sookie. Turns out, she forgot to tell me that they are spending the weekend with Jackson's hick family and we won't even be having our big lunch on Christmas Day."

"You're kidding, I can't believe Rory left."

"I was a little shocked at first too, but Emily 'The Godfather' Gilmore enticed her by talking about all the important figures from the different Ivy League schools that would be at the Cape this weekend. She kept saying that it was a 'wonderful opportunity'" Lorelai mocked, doing a nearly flawless Emily.

"Were you invited too?"

"Yes and no. They invited me to be nice, but I think we are still at odds from the bad Thanksgiving dinner. Not sure they really wanted me to come and I can't leave the inn for that long."

"Ah," Luke expressed knowingly, "Why do I get the feeling that Rory and Sookie aren't the only bad things that happened today?" Luke picked up the pot and refilled Lorelai's mug.

"How well you know me…So, on the way over here from Sook's house, I ran a stop sign. The Stars Hollow brigade spotted me and pulled me over. I though it was Jeb, so I opened up my shirt a little. But, turns out it was a new girl, who definitely doesn't harbor same-sex tendencies. Now I must go to uber-boring traffic school some Saturday."

Luke tried not to snicker, he really did. This was too much. He let out a low chuckle and turned his back to Lorelai, digging out more cookies from the tin as a peace offering. The situation was comical, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend. After he passed yet another napkin over to Lorelai, he looked down at her clothing situation. _Yep, still unbuttoned. Jeez, Danes, stop staring at her boobs. _

"You might want to check the clothing situation," he said for her benefit, using his head to gesture to her chest.

"God, sorry," Lorelai turned to the side and quickly fumbled with the opalescent buttons. Luke went back to serving customers. He surprised her by making her a burger and she chomped it down fast, the cookies from Sookie not leaving enough of a dent in her appetite. Luke kept shooting her disgusted glares and muttering facts about the unhealthy nature of beef, but Lorelai ignored him and ate. Lorelai watched as he handled the dinner rush, not even noticing when she stepped behind the counter and brought the coffee pot closer to her, for easier refill access. She found herself sitting at Luke's longer than normal, practically begging for the company of the diner crowd. She still had yet to ask Luke about Christmas, not quite sure why she had reservations.

* * *

The crowd in the diner died down after an hour and Luke was surprised that Lorelai was still sitting at her spot at the counter, downing coffee and happily chattering to Kirk a few stools over. _She's talking too fast. Time to take away the coffee._

"LUCAS!" Lorelai squealed when Luke came back behind the counter, "How bout you fill up Mr. Happy Coffee Mug?" She giggled at her own inside joke, then said in almost a whisper, "I named it that because it's yellow." She hit Kirk and started laughing with a wild glint in her eye.

"Okay, first of all, don't call me Lucas. Second of all, where the hell did you get this pot? Third of all, you are not getting anymore coffee. Kirk, what are you looking at?" Kirk cowed away, and scooted down a few stools.

"Luke please, can I please, have some coffee, please please."

"No, you have had way too much and will probably die of a heart attack tonight while you sleep."

"Give me another cup and I'll die happy and won't haunt you when I become a ghost." Luke sighed and turned around to fill Mr. Happy Coffee Mug, but glanced behind his should and made sure that Lorelai wasn't looking. If he didn't know her any better, he would think that she was drunk. The way she teased a very uncomfortable Kirk was funny but borderline flirtatious. She was just extremely hyped on caffeine. He quickly switched the pots and poured decaf into her mug, smoothly passing it over to Lorelai. She was still looking at Kirk when she picked up the mug and brought it to her lips. Before she took a sip, however, she sniffed and practically slammed the ceramic back down on the counter.

"What the hell was that?"

"Coffee."

"No, that was decaf. That is not coffee. That is bastardized coffee. What are you trying to pull, mister?"

"I'm trying to make sure that you don't die before Christmas. Gimme the mug and go home." Lorelai's face instantly changed from mad, to looking like she wanted to ask Luke a favor. _Oh boy, what now? I swear she's bipolar. _

"What are you and Jess doing Christmas Eve and Day?" she asked, secretly hoping Luke would grunt out 'nothing.' Luke was a little surprised at the question, hoping he didn't disappoint her with his answer.

"Well, Liz called and wanted Jess to go to New York for the holiday. I didn't have anything special planned at the time so I told him to go. He's leaving on the 24th."

"And you?"

Luke sighed, "A few days ago, my friend Ed called and told me that a few people are going ice fishing up in Canada. One of his friends backed out and he invited me to go along," Luke swallowed, "And since Jess was going to be gone, I said yes." A shred of disappointment crossed Lorelai's face for and instant, then was exchanged with curiosity and indignation.

"What the hell is ice fishing?"

"I guess you go out on a frozen pond and sit around and fish from a hole in the ice for hours. I really don't know, I've never been."

"And this is how you want to spend your Christmas?"

"I guess, I didn't have anything else planned."

"What about our traditional Christmas Eve dinner," she muttered under her breath, picking up her stuff from the ground.

"What?" he asked, honestly not hearing what she said, but assuming it had been a jab. Then he remembered that both Rory and Sookie were gone. He had forgotten during the dinner rush. He suddenly felt guilty for leaving her alone, but he wasn't sure why.

"Nothing, I'm just going to go home. Uh, have a good time, um, ice fishing, and I'll see you at New Years Eve, hopefully."

"Lorelai," he called after her, but she ignored him and walked out the door. She backed her jeep out fast and Luke watched as the taillights disappeared down the street.

* * *

Lorelai had been home for an hour and was attempting to sew and adjust the costumes for the Living Nativity. She had already pricked herself five times with pins and needles, one made her get a little blood on the "Before Mary" robe. She managed to hide it with her Tide Pen, the greatest invention known to man. Lorelai couldn't concentrate on her work, no matter how hard she tried. Her mind was still preoccupied with thoughts of Rory and Sookie. Anger fused inside of her whenever Luke consumed her mind.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I mad at Luke? I mean, I shouldn't be mad that he made other plans. It's not like we are dating or anything. God, why did I just think that? Luke and I dating…that's almost a crazy notion. Well, I did have that dream about him this summer, but that didn't mean anything. Right? And so what if Luke, Sookie, and Rory are going somewhere else? I am a single woman! I could go on a date. But…who would I go with. It's not like I have any prospects. I could hit a bar or a club this week and see what happens. God, when was the last time I did that. And, that really doesn't sound like fun anyway. I could call up Babette or Patty or Gypsy. Or Kirk! Great, I'm resorting to spending the night before Christmas with Kirk and his mother. I feel really sad and pathetic right now…_

* * *

Luke was doing his nightly closing routine, going slowly as he thought about Lorelai. He couldn't shake the guilty feeling that gripped his heart. _Why the hell should I feel guilty? I am a single man; I should be allowed to make plans if I want. It's not like Lorelai and I are dating. We are just friends, she can't anchor me down. Wait, why did I just mention dating. Damn subconscious. I can never disconnect Lorelai with thoughts of dating. It's never going to happen. Rachel screwed up any romance brewing between us. Max and Christopher turned Lorelai off other men. I guess there's nothing wrong with just being friends, except the desire to date her is still not a distant memory. Is that why I feel so wrong about going fishing? Is that why the longing to stay in Stars Hollow is greater than any excitement I had about getting out of town? I will never deny that I care about her, even when everyone around me thinks that my feelings go beyond friendship. I won't lie to myself, I had pictured us dating at one point or another, but I rather be friends with her then to not have her at all. Maybe I should stay._

Luke's ranting thoughts were interrupted by the clanging of the diner phone. "Luke's"

"Oh, hi Ed…Yeah, yeah, I'm good…Is that right? I'll have to take a look at it later…Um, hey Ed, mind if I ask you a favor?...Do you know of someone who could take my spot if I couldn't go?"

* * *

Lorelai gave up on the costumes after getting off the phone with Rory. She had gotten to Cape Cod safe and was already being dragged to a cocktail party. Lorelai didn't tell her daughter about Sookie and Luke going out of town for Christmas. She had already sounded a little sad and guilty for leaving Lorelai and she felt heartless for a slight desire to want to rub her sadness in. Now, she crashed in front of the TV and channel surfed until she found a game show. Game shows were like a guilty pleasure for her. Lorelai only watched them when Rory was gone because she liked to shout out the answers to the contestants and record her own points. It was Match Game, and she was coming up with the most creative responses to the blanks, sometimes matching the celebrities on the panel.

Right before Gene Rayburn encouraged the winner spinning the wheel, the phone rang and Lorelai rolled off the couch and tumbled toward her desk.

"Hello," she said breathlessly.

"Lorelai? It's Luke."

"Oh hey, look I'm sorry for kinda blowing you off at the diner today. I was feeling sorry for myself because I didn't want to spend Christmas Eve alone, and your leaving was like the last straw for me."

"Oh, well that's okay, I understood. That's not why I called though."

"Okay…"

"Ed just called me about ten minutes ago and said that he was backing out of the trip. He got bronchitis or something like that and he doesn't want to be out in the cold. Since Ed was the only guy I knew, I decided to back out too."

"So, you aren't going to Canada now?"

"Guess not." Lorelai tried to keep her voice even and not show the jubilation that she felt.

"So, this means that you are free Christmas Eve."

"Yep, do you want to have our little dinner still.?"

"What if I already made plans?"

"I don't think you did."

"No, I didn't. I'm glad you backed out. I was considering calling Kirk and spending Christmas with him. I even made a list about the types of gifts that his mother would like."

Lorelai could almost feel Luke smiling; "Desperate?"

"You could say that again."

"Well, now that I have no plans for Christmas Eve, we could plan a night together."

"I suppose that's what single, child-less adults do for Christmas." Lorelai could hardly believe that her luck was turning around

"Okay, we'll talk tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. Eager to get off the phone?"

"The game's on."

"Liar, you just don't like to talk on the phone."

"You caught me."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

"What are you? Two?"

"I resent that. My maturity level is at least seven." She smiled as she wrapped the telephone cord around her finger. She hadn't done that since she was fifteen.

"Yeah, that's more like it. I have early deliveries tomorrow, so I should go. Goodnight Lorelai."

"Night, oh wait, Luke?"

"Yeah?" He said, hearing her voice and placing the phone back up to his ear.

"Do you want to help me pick out a Christmas tree tomorrow?"

* * *

**A/N: I decided to keep my end note short tonight, which I am sure is to the delight to many. Sorry, but I do tend to ramble. Anyway, what did you think? Please review.**

**I am trying to write as much as possible before Christmas, because I really want to finish before then. I really should've started sooner, but finals got in the way. Good news, though…I ended up getting straight A's this semester, so I'll make the Dean's List again and get to keep my scholarships another semester. I am one happy clam, lemme tell you. Please drop me a line, my reading friends…**


	3. Twinkle Lights and Night Frights

**A/N: Hello gang. Merry Christmas Eve, since it is 1 AM when I am writing this. I tried to get two chapters done, but it just didn't happen. Sorry guys, I'll try to finish one tomorrow (or I guess today). I hereby dedicate this chapter once again to Muffin, because I liked the rambling review. En, get some sleep, but I'm one to talk since I'm still on my college, "do my best work at 2AM," schedule. Oh heck, I'm in the Christmas spirit; I dedicate this chapter to you all!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Twinkle Lights and Night Frights**

"How 'bout this one?" Luke asked for what seemed like the umpteenth time. His hand held on to the branch of a perfectly decent Christmas tree. It was full and bushy with only one hole that could be placed in the back if need be. Soon after arriving at the temporary evergreen tree lot, Luke discovered that Lorelai was very picky when it came to Christmas. The tree had to be perfect. Now, she was facing him, all her weight supported on her left leg, hand on hip. The other was poised at her chin, her eyes looking at the tree, her face scrunched up as if she was deep in thought. She looked like a painter. They had already been there for nearly half an hour and had seen most of the lot. Luke was beginning to wonder if she dragged him along only to torture him.

"Too…floopy," Lorelai stated matter-of-factly, right hand had been taken off her chin and she made circular gestures with her wrist.

"That," he said, letting out a held in breath, "isn't even a word." He was trying hard to be patient with her, but it was almost like she was pulling on his nerve strands one by one.

"Of course it is. It's the word I use to describe something when I can't find a word to describe it."

"Positive or negative?"

"Uh, it could be both. Depends on the context."

"This is a perfectly nice tree."

"I disagree. I mean, Luke, are you even looking at it? Come stand by me, see it through my eyes." Lorelai grabbed Luke's wrist and pulled him next to her. Luke had no choice to be dragged along. She surprised him by looping her arm in the crook of his elbow. Heck, she surprised herself with the gesture, but she felt too awkward to let it go fast. So she held on, trying to hide her inexplicable sharp breathing and heart pounding with quick words and rambling.

"It's, uh, well, it's uh, the wrong color green. Yeah, totally won't match my house. And, oh my God, that hole. Don't tell me that wasn't blatantly obvious to you. Like I said, it's floopy."

"Good thing I didn't bring up the height," Luke muttered to himself as Lorelai slid her hand out of the bend of his arm and walked over to the next tree. He was attempting to distract himself from the way it felt to be so close to her. _Stop it, Danes! You guys are friends. You don't have feelings for your friends. That screws up the relationship. Say it, I do not have feelings for Lorelai. I do not have feelings for Lorelai. What do Rachel and the rest of the crazy town know anyway?_

"What?"

"Uh, nothing. What about this tree?"

* * *

They turned on to the last row, when Lorelai's eyes got wide with excitement, and she unconsciously grabbed Luke's hand once again to run down the row.

"This…is…IT!" She practically squawked, "Would you just look at it!"

"Yeah, it looks nice," Luke said dully, his attention still focused on Lorelai's hand that was still gripping his. He forced himself to stare at the tree. _It looks exactly like most of the other trees I picked out._

"You don't sound happy. Where did all your enthusiasm go?"

_It went away about five rows ago. _"Believe me; I am jumping up and down on the inside."

"Grumpo. Let's go find the tree man, I am ready to pay!" Lorelai let go of his hand and scampered off to find "the tree man." Luke sighed and he followed her.

* * *

"You know, we could've taken my truck to the lot then drove the tree over to your house instead of dragging it all through town."

"Yeah, well, it's more fun this way. Now we get to see people turning their lights on as we go."

It was dusk in Stars Hollow and Luke was dragging Lorelai's Christmas tree behind them as they sauntered through the town square. After a quick stop at Luke's for coffee, they were slowly, but surely making their way to the Gilmore home. Lorelai clutched the to-go cup in her hands like a life line, walking in front of Luke like she was Alice and had just stepped through the looking-glass. Luke, on the other hand, was far from Wonderland. The lack of snow discouraged Luke from simply pulling the tree behind him. Instead, he struggled with the ropes clutched in both hands, having a hard time with both curbs and corners. He was having a difficult time paying attention to the blinking lights going on and off in the gazebo or Lorelai's fast-paced chatter. This was the exact reason why he didn't buy a Christmas tree.

"Man, I wish it would snow right now. Everything is so magical when it snows."

"This conversation sounds familiar," Luke grunted as he attempted to untangle the rope that got caught in Taylor's rose bush. Luke broke off the branch, partly because it was easier than sitting their and trying to untangle the thorns, and partly because he strongly disliked Taylor.

"You know, the best things in my life happened when it was snowing. Rory's first steps, my best birthday…"

"Your birthday is in April. How was it snowing?"

Lorelai was taken aback at first. She supposed it wasn't unusual that Luke remembered her birthday. He came to her parties, brought her a small gift, and made her something special at the diner. But, her nature made her assume that no one remembered those details about her, least of all men. It seemed nice that Luke had always kept this fact about her in his personal knowledge. She didn't even think Christopher kept those kinds of tabs on her and she had known him since prep school.

"Ah," she continued, trying to hide her thoughts, "That was the year that the snow came late. It was the best present I could've hoped for, next to the dollhouse that I got from my parents. It was a happier time for me."

_Now I know what to get her next year, _Luke thought to himself. He always had a hard time finding something for Lorelai for Christmas and her birthday. He usually resorted to food and hours of service. Lorelai, being Lorelai, milked the service for all it was worth, practically forcing Luke to do labor of slave proportions. Snow, in an ice chest maybe, would be a nice change from normal. She would probably never expect it from predictable ol' Luke. The question was, why did he suddenly want his gift to stand out.

Lorelai had continued to gab while Luke had been thinking. Something about snow, he assumed. The lack of snow this season had made Lorelai stir crazy. Before Luke knew it, they had arrived at her house. She bounced ahead and Luke trudged on behind with his new friend, the Christmas tree. He walked sideways up the steps and entered through the front door that Lorelai held open for him. After struggling through the clutter in Lorelai's living room, Luke propped the tree against the wall that she had pointed out to him.

"Okay, I better be going back to the diner," Luke stated, wiping the pine needles off of his jeans.

"Not so fast, mister. Can you put the tree in the tree stand?" Luke sighed, but decided helping Lorelai was much better than the storage room tasks waiting for him back at the diner.

* * *

"A little over to the left…Nope, my left, my left." Lorelai said, her position for setting up the tree the exact same as when she scrutinized trees at the lot.

"Lorelai," Luke grumbled from under the tree, where he was laying on his stomach adjusting the stand. "Your left is my left."

"Oh, haha, sorry. To the right then."

After a few minor adjustments, the tree was set in place and Luke swept up the fallen pine needles, while Lorelai dug the Christmas ornaments out of the hall closet.

"I'm all cleaned up in here," Luke called from the kitchen, tapping the dustpan into the trash can. _Man, when was the last time she swept in here?_

"What?" She called back to him, tugging on her last box of ornaments that was buried under about five other boxes. Lorelai gave it one big pull and all the boxes came falling on top of her. "Ahhhhhhh!"

Luke ran from the kitchen when he heard her yell, and found the boxes scattered on top of her. She was laughing, or crying; sometimes Luke couldn't tell the difference.

"You okay?" he asked, pulling the first box off of her. He almost dropped it when the weight shifted. "Jeez, what do you got in this?"

"Who…knows…?" Lorelai stated breathlessly, giggles escaping her throat. "Rory…tells…must…clean…me…lazy…Haha!" Lorelai erupted with more laughter, as Luke continued to pull boxes off of her.

"Wait! That's the one I needed," Lorelai managed to catch Luke before he placed the last box up on the top shelf.

"You hurt?" He asked, pulling Lorelai up off the floor. She, in turn, picked up the boxes set aside and marched into the living room.

"I'll check later. It is time to decorate my friend." Lorelai practically squealed. She dug into the first box and pulled out several strands of tangled twinkle lights. Luke walked over to her, curious as to what she was doing. Seeing a perfect opportunity to save a couple of hours, she grabbed Luke's hands and placed two stands of lights in them. Luke's eyes grew wide.

"No, I am not helping you decorate. You may or may not remember that I run a diner."

"Must've slipped my mind. Untangle please."

"No, you don't understand. I didn't sign up for decorating when I agreed to help you find a tree. In fact, I didn't agree to cart it home or set it up for you, so now you owe me." Lorelai decided to change her tactic, since bluntness was obviously not working.

"Please Luke," she asked sweetly, pulling the lights back to her, "But, if you really don't want to, I can just decorate all by myself. I'll just turn on the TV so it sounds like someone else is here, maybe to some old show like 'Leave it to Beaver,' and revel in what it was like to have people around the house. And, don't feel bad for me, because I understand that you have stuff to do…"

"Jeez, for the love of God, give me the lights."

"No, Luke, that's okay. You don't have to feel sorry for me. I will just decorate alone, in the dark, childless-"

"Lorelai," he groaned, "do you ever stop talking?"

"Do I really have to answer that question?"

"No, don't think I'm ready to listen to the answer. I'll start to untangle the lights then."

* * *

The two of them worked in silence for awhile, Luke untangling the lights and Lorelai dressing up the mantle. When Lorelai couldn't stand the silence anymore, she popped in the Christmas mixed CD that Lane gave her as a gift, and sang along with Bono, Elvis, Johnny Ramone, and, of course, The Waitresses. Luke tried to look sour while she serenaded him, but every so often, she caught his gaze soften. After he untangled all the lights, Lorelai managed to convince him to put the outdoor lights up while she decorated the tree. Luke grumbled, but deep down, she could tell that Luke would rather be helping her out than go back to the diner.

After another hour, Luke walked into the house rubbing and blowing into his hands. It was starting to grow colder outside. He managed to put up the lights quickly, a task he had helped the Gilmore girls with before. In the living room, Lorelai was putting the finishing touches on the tree with tinsel placed here and there. It was funny that she placed one stand at a time on each branch.

"Looks good," he said, coming in close behind her. She jumped a bit at the sound of his voice. She heard him come in, but he made her jump all the same. Her entire focus had been on perfecting the tree.

"Thanks stranger. How goes the lights?"

"On and working."

"Great, I want to go see them later. But now, we must focus on the tree. More or less tinsel?"

"I think you have enough."

"Then I am finally done!" She exhaled loudly and made her way over to the couch to crash. Luke went into the kitchen and returned with two beers before he sat down next to Lorelai. She rested her head on the back of the couch, her head pointed to the tree.

"I love Christmas," she said when she felt Luke's weight next to her, "but it can take it out of you."

"The house looks good though. Interesting decorations," he said, handing her the beer.

"Rory and I collect ornaments when ever we go somewhere unique or find something interesting. Makes for a pretty eclectic tree." Both Lorelai and Luke rested their heads on the back of the couch and listened to the music. Lane's CD was over and they heard crooning Frank Sinatra come on. Lorelai had always loved Sinatra, possibly one of the few things she had in common with her mother. This CD she found while rummaging in a store with Rory and Lane was the exact same as the one her mom put on when Lorelai unwrapped her gifts on Christmas Day. _Funny how you remember things like that._

"My dad liked Sinatra," Luke simply stated, breaking the train of her thought.

"Really?" she asked, secretly hoping he would say more. He didn't talk about his father much, and Lorelai always found herself wanting to hear more about his family. Maybe because his home life seemed so different than hers. 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas,' filled the darkened room, lit only by the twinkle lights on the tree and mantle.

"Yeah, we had a Sinatra Christmas record that my dad was attached to and we started listening to it Thanksgiving after dinner. He didn't stop playing it until Liz and I went to bed on Christmas Day. Jeez, I used to have that record memorized. I used to be so sick of it when Christmas Day came along" Lorelai smiled at nostalgic Luke. His lips curved up in return.

"Did your mom go all out for Christmas?"

"Uh, yeah, she did. Dad used to say that it was her holiday. Everything was so perfect; the food, the presents, the wrapping, the decorations. You know, it's funny. You reminded me of her when I saw you putting on the tinsel." Lorelai felt her grin grow a little shy and her cheeks redden.

"Why is that?"

"Well, she used to put it on one strand at a time. I never met anyone else who did that until I saw you tonight. When Liz and I were little, we used to want to help decorate the tree and Mom gave us the job of holding the tinsel while she put it on one by one." Lorelai felt her heart pounding for the second time that day. She felt the unnatural desire to lace her fingers in his while she listened to him speak. Her feelings scared her a bit. _What's going on with you, Lorelai? You and Luke are just friends. You don't have these kinds of feelings for friends. Get a grip!_

"Sorry, I'm probably boring you with all that talk about my parents."

"No, Luke. I liked hearing about it." Her hand reached out and found his, covering it lightly. She surprised herself and shivered a bit, hoping that Luke didn't notice. She wondered if he noticed her heaving breathing or heard her beating heart. Luke laughed nervously.

"You okay?" he asked, shaken himself by Lorelai's hand on his.

"Um, yeah, of course." _Say something, Lorelai. Cover your tracks. _"It's just, um, my neck. Yeah, I think I hurt my neck a bit when the boxes fell on me." _Okay, good lie, he may leave you alone. What the hell is going on with me? One minute, Luke and I are all chummy, and the next I am feeling weak in the knees. Okay, I guess I would be lying if I said that Luke and I didn't have 'moments' before. How is it that I didn't notice the mood before? The lights, the music. No wonder my heart is beating so fast._

"Uh, let me see it." _Crap! _Luke reached for the lamp, letting Lorelai's hand fall. He guided her shoulders, making her turn away from his face. She felt his hand brush her neck, then rest at her nape. _Get a grip Danes, nothing is going to happen. You are just going to see if anything is wrong with her neck. _He applied pressure at different areas around her neck, but Lorelai was silent. She was glad he couldn't see her face. The sensation of his hand on her neck was almost unbearable. She and Luke were definitely crossing lines here, but she was still fuzzy on what had prompted these sudden different feelings for her friend. What inside of her had changed in an instant? What made her see Luke differently now? Was it the lights, the tree shopping, or the reminiscing? Lorelai found herself having to remind herself to breathe.

"Did I find the spot yet?" Luke asked, having a hard time concentrating with her skin in contact with his.

"Ah, yeah. Um, right there." Luke began to rub and Lorelai found herself leaning into it. _I still don't know what's going on with me or why I am feeling this, but God, this feels good. _Luke's hand brushed her curls away, the softness unnerved Luke. Sinatra was still filling the room, but it felt so far away to him. _Get your hands off her before you do something rash. _Luke still wasn't sure what had changed in the matter of a few seconds. One moment, he was talking to Lorelai to his parents, the next he was rubbing her neck. Was he just imagining her leaning into his touch? Was he only picturing her eyes closed?

"Better?" Luke asked, managing to find voice to speak, "I really should go help close."

"Okay," she said warily, suddenly not wanting Luke to go. Lorelai turned to face him, even though it was now hard to make out his features in the dark. "Are, uh, we still on for Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah, of course." Luke brushed off his jeans and started to get up, but felt Lorelai's hand on his arm pulling him back down on the couch. _Oh, my God. What the hell did you just do? What is Luke going to think of you now?"_

"Lorelai?" he questioned, saying her name in a tone she had rarely heard him use, but, at the same time, sounded familiar in her ears. It was both confusing and exhilarating.

"Sorry, that's one good arm. Who knew flannel could be so soft?" She tried to sound funny, she really did, but her voice quavered and she didn't even believe her self. Instead of getting up, like she thought he would, his hand found her face in the dark, brushing curls away from her eyes. _Jeez, what are you thinking, Danes?_

"What are you doing?" she asked Luke, her voice quite and shaking. She was still trying to process what was happening. His thumb now rubbed her cheek gently, slowly making its way down to her lips. Lorelai felt like her heart was going to explode.

"I don't…know," he laughed nervously, "Trying something, I guess." Luke leaned in closer, thumb now rubbing just below her lips. He brushed her nose slightly and Lorelai found herself leaning into him. She felt nervous as she felt Luke's hot breath on her face. Luke took the final plunge and his lips brushed Lorelai's, leaving him wanting more.

DING DONG! It took Lorelai a second to realize that her doorbell was ringing. This was followed by Taylor's voice calling out a song and the group with him singing Silent Night. Their foreheads were touching. Both were breathing heavy. Luke as if he suddenly realizing what he was doing, pulled apart fast and got up.

"I really need to get back to, uh…"

"The diner?" she supplied, even though the only thing going through her head was _Oh my God, oh my God._

"Yeah, that. See you later?"

"Ha, yeah. Coffee."

"Okay," he laughed nervously again and made his way to the front door.

"Wait," she called, "go out the back."

"Yeah, uh Taylor."

"And gang."

"Night," he said quickly and walked to the kitchen.

"Goodnight," Lorelai whispered back, not sure if she had just screwed up her friendship with Luke or not. Terrified, but excited at the same time. She lay down on the couch after hearing the door shut, hoping Taylor and the carolers would get the hint and go away. She wasn't in the mood for Christmas anymore. _What did I almost just do?_

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did you think? I know things may have gone a little fast, but I don't want this story to be too long. I decided to move the romance along. Hope it was to your liking. Please click on the purple button and drop me a review if you want. I would love to hear what you think or suggest. I shower the love on all my reviewers. Merry Christmas. In the desert, we decorate a cactus…j/k but its funny to revel in these stereotypes. **


	4. Whoa Baby!

**A/N: Okay, so I intended to do a lot with this chapter. First of all, I wanted to finish it yesterday, but it didn't happen. Then, I wanted this to be the last chapter, but I got a little carried away as usual. So, expect one more chapter after this. That said, I dedicate this chapter to **LLfreak8285 **because the poor thing had to work on Christmas. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dreams, Late Night Calls, and Unexpected Results  
**

Lorelai sat up in bed with a start, gripping her beating heart while looking around the dark room. She turned to her right; no one was beside her. She let herself fall back on her pillow trying to calm her breathing. Good, but scary dream. She hated having weird dreams when Rory wasn't there to interpret them. Ironically, that's usually when she got her most intriguing ones. Still lying on her back, she slapped her palm on her nightstand, hitting her fuzzy alarm clock and nearly knocking over her lamp before her hand made contact with her cell phone. Lorelai flipped it open and realized anew the wonders of cell phones in the dark; light-up buttons! She let her fingers find the numbers while she closed her eyes. She had long ago memorized the sounds made when she dialed her daughter's phone number. Pressing the phone to her ear, she waited out the dial tone and was met with a groan:

"Die!"

"Well good morning to you too, daughter of mine."

"Early…no morning…morning sleeping."

"Well, I need you to wake up because I am in dream crisis mode and I need you to be my Pavlov."

"Pavlov?"

"Still early. That's the first famous psychiatrist that came to mind."

"Salivating dogs?"

"Yeah well, I'm very coffee deprived…Ooo, wait, Freud. Be my Freud."

"What made you think of Pavlov before Freud?"

"Ah, the wonder that is my mind. So, are you going to help your mother or not?"

"The doctor is in."

"Nice. Very good 2 AM Peanuts reference."

"Are you going to tell me your dream or not?"

"Jeez, someone's not a morning person."

"Hello kettle, you're black."

"You know, you are pretty good at this early morning banter stuff."

"Would you just get on with it!"

"I had a dirty dream about Luke." Lorelai heard silence on the other end, followed by laughing. "What? This is not funny. Did you hint any hilarity in my voice? Did I follow the words 'dirty dream' with "nyuk-nyuk-nyuk.'"

"No you didn't imply that it was. I tacked on my own Three Stooges laugh track to the end."

"Okay, so help me out here. Get down to business. Chop chop!"

"Well, I'm going to need more details than 'dirty dream about Luke.'"

"Do you honestly want me to go into detail?"

"God, no, never mind…Do you want to hear my short interpretation?"

"Hit me."

"You want Luke."

"Psssh, give me another one."

"You can't just ask for a new interpretation."

"But. I don't like that one."

"Well, you are going to have to live with it, because unless there were pink elephants flying around your naked body or psychedelic wall motifs, I got nothing but you and Luke and the dirty deed to go off of."

"How did you know that pink elephants were Luke's sexual fantasy?"

"Mom!"

"What? You can have fun at my expense, but I can't have my own fun."

"I'm going back to sleep."

"Noooooo, waaaiiitt!"

"What?"

"I left out a minor detail that may or may not help out your little dream interpretation."

"And that is…"

"Well, I kinda, sorta, briefly…kissedluke."

"You what?"

"I kinda, sorta, briefly kissed Luke the other night."

"Oh…my God!"

"Yeah."

"You kissed Luke!"

"You left out the kinda, sorta, briefly part."

"Well, what kind if kiss was it? Was it just a peck? On the cheek? On the lips? Did you guys make out? I can't believe you kissed Luke!"

"I know. One minute we were sitting down and talking about the ghosts of our Christmases past, and the next Luke's hand was stroking my face and his lips were almost touching mine."

"And…"

"And…well…we kinda brushed lips and the doorbell rang, remind me to kill Taylor later, and Luke got up off the couch fast, awkwardly said a few words to me, and left."

"Wow…"

"I know."

"Have you and Luke talked about it since then?"

"More like actively avoiding each other."

"Mom!"

"Well, it's not always my fault that I go into the diner when it's busy."

"Yes it is! You know when Luke's is busy. You are avoiding him."

"Well, what am I supposed to say to him?"

"Okay, you could…or…no, um, you could say that…uh…well…"

"See, not so easy is it?"

"Well, I'm not the one who kissed him."

"He's the one that initiated it. I think it's only fair that he's the one that should bring it up in conversation."

"Mom, are we talking about the same Luke here? Mr. Backwards Baseball Cap? Master of the monosyllable? You know as well as I do that he's not going to bring it up."

"Yeah," Lorelai breathed out with a sigh, "You're right."

"Yes I am. Are you ready for the rest of my advice?"

"Shoot," she said with little enthusiasm.

"Talk to Luke. Talk to him before you guys become strangers."

"You are wise beyond your years."

"Sometimes I think I'm wise beyond your years."

"Definitely years above my maturity level right now."

"Talk to him, Mom. I'm going to bed. Night."

"Okay, night hon. I love you…and I will."

* * *

Luke lay in bed on his back, staring up at the ceiling. It was officially twenty minutes before his alarm was scheduled to go off and he couldn't go back to sleep, even for a little bit. In fact, for the past three nights he had been met with restlessness. Luke tossed and turned at night, haunted by his dreams. He dreamed about Lorelai. He dreamed about kissing her, touching her, making love to her, and even making coffee for her. It was blowing his mind. The days weren't so bad; he could get his mind off of her long enough to get work done. But the nights were beginning to be pure torture. Luke was still unsure what had motivated him to go for it and try to kiss her. It wasn't a kiss like he hoped it to be, but their lips touched for a brief glorious moment before they were interrupted by Taylor. _Damn Taylor. _Then, there was the issue about Lorelai avoiding him. _I guess I'm one to talk. I haven't exactly been the one to make time for her when I do see her. Maybe I don't want to talk to her because I'm afraid of what she will say. Or what this will do for our friendship. I'm attracted to her and I think a relationship would work if we were both willing. I would be lucky to have her and a damn fool to let her go. I guess it's all up to Lorelai now. I'm already in. I guess I've always been all in. _

* * *

Lorelai saw Sookie off to her crazy, redneck Christmas weekend that morning and was having a hard time concentrating on her work. Rory's advice ran laps in her thoughts and all she could think about doing was trying to find a way to talk to Luke. She had been daydreaming different scenarios all day, much to the chagrin of Michel. Now, she took out the reservation book and opened it, but suddenly didn't remember why she had grabbed it in the first place. _That's it! I need to go see Luke before I lose my nerve. _She grabbed Michel's wrist to look at his watch.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Checking the time." _2:30. Perfect! Luke's will be dead._

"Please do not touch me again."

"Aw Michel, I think you have the hots for me. Listen, I need to go for about twenty minutes. Just stay at the desk and don't yell at any employees or guests while I'm gone."

"I will try, but I make no promises. People are especially irritating during this horrible holiday."

"Merry Christmas, Michel," she said with a smile in his direction. Michel scowled back.

"I loathe you."

* * *

Luke was wiping off the counter top in his empty diner. Well, nearly empty; Kirk had been sitting at a table by the window for over three hours now. He was pretending to be in France again. Luke had stopping paying attention to his duty long ago, about the time Lorelai made her first lap in front of the diner. She was now on her third. Luke had started a fresh pot of coffee right after the first. Lorelai walked right up to the door and looked like she was actually going to open it this time. Nope, she shook her head and turned and walked off the other direction. _She must know that I'm watching her. Well, fifth times the charm with Lorelai, I suppose. _The bells over the door jingled and Lorelai walked in, looking a bit more confident.

"Luke, are you busy?" Luke looked directly at her, then turned his head slowly to both sides.

"No, I'm not busy. What can I get you? Coffee?"

"Not right now, uh, we need to talk." _Here we go…No coffee, this is serious._

"Okay. Uh, do you want to go upstairs or do you want me to kick Kirk out?"

"As funny as it would be to see you kick Kirk out, we should probably go upstairs." Luke put down his rag and Lorelai followed him behind the curtain and up the stairs. She took deep breaths attempting to calm her beating heart and still the thoughts of being alone with Luke in his apartment. Rory's voice was in her head, _Talk to him. You can do this. _Luke opened the door and let her go in first. She had the desire to pace the floor but dug her heels in, determined to appear level-headed in front of Luke.

"So…" Luke said after closing the door, standing in front of it and looking straight into her eyes. _God, I hate when he does that. Actually, he looks sexy when he does that. Stop it, Lorelai! Focus, focus._

"So…" she responded, not being able to look away and definitely not able to focus. Before she even knew what she was doing, Lorelai practically pushed Luke against the door and kissed him hard. She had surprised him, his stance was stiff. She felt him melt underneath her and allow his hands wrap around her waist and crawl up her back. He deepened the kiss, trying to regain the control he lost when she pressed her lips to his. One of Lorelai's hands was wrapped around Luke's neck, the other near his lips. She got that 'weak in the knees,' feeling again, glad that Luke's arms were around her to support her weight. Lorelai couldn't think, she only knew that she wanted to kiss Luke and it felt good, right even. Luke was in the same position as Lorelai, while his hands dug into and memorized the curves of her back. The kiss was fast and full of built up passion. It ended slowly as they mutually pulled apart. Luke was still against the door and Lorelai was still in his arms, relishing the feeling.

"Okay," she began, finally finding the words to speak, "that's definitely not what I came in here to say."

"That," he responded in a low, gruff voice, looking sexier to Lorelai than he did a few moments ago. He had a cocky, lopsided grin and his hand had found its way into her curls and was now playing with them, "Was not what I was expecting you to say."

She laughed, and it sounded beautiful in his ears. He kissed her this time, starting out slower than before. He pulled his back away from the door, allowing Lorelai to wrap her arms around him. She pushed against him and he fell back against the door and groaned.

"Oh..mkay?" she asked, not taking her lips off Luke's.

"Door…knob," he responded. Lorelai broke apart and started giggling uncontrollably. Luke laughed too and stepped away from the door. They reluctantly let go and Lorelai stood shyly in front of him.

"We should probably talk for real now," he said, grabbing her hand and leading to the bed. He stopped when they were half-way there, then shook his head and took her to the couch. She smiled and looked up at him. He met her gaze and smiled back. She knew what he was thinking; it was probably not a good idea for them to be on a bed right then.

"So…" he said.

"So…" Lorelai responded, "We're back to where we started."

"Not quite. We just changed positions." Luke couldn't bring himself to stop grinning. He just kissed Lorelai Gilmore! Twice!

"True, true," Lorelai said, amused by Luke's upturned lips and sly expression. She liked this side of him. It was almost playful.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She said tentatively.

"What are we now?"

"You mean, are we dating?"

"I guess that's what I was trying to ask."

"I don't know. Do you want to date me?"

"I think it's a definite possibility."

"You're toying with me."

"Could be," Luke said, looking into her eyes. She thought he might kiss her again, but instead he found her hand and laced their fingers together. The sensation sent chills up her spine.

"Well, I suppose its not really official yet."

"Nope, guess not."

"Luke, do you want to go out with me tomorrow?"

"I can't," he said seriously, and her face dropped, "I already made plans with my _friend _Lorelai." She looked back up at him and Luke was smirking, "But I thin she would be willing to discuss this and other matters if we make it a date."

"Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Sorry, it's a little rusty."

"No, it wasn't bad. But, work on it before tomorrow."

"I'll practice with myself in the shower."

"DIRTY!"

"Jeez. I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow. Don't dress too fancy."

"Ooo, what do you have in mind. We never really made official plans for our Christmas Eve."

"I have some ideas."

"Any chance you're going to tell me."

"No, you'll find out tomorrow," Lorelai grabbed his chin and pulled him in for a kiss. He was staring to respond, but she broke it off. _Leave him wanting more…_

"How 'bout now?"

"Lorelai," he groaned in his usual annoyed tone, but he kissed her lightly on the lips and then on the forehead. "We should both go back to work."

"Sick of me already?"

"Hardly," Luke said, opening his apartment door for her.

"Wanna watch me walk down the stairs?"

"Maybe," he said, his playful smile was back.

"I'll add a little jaunt for you," she stated and started to jiggle her hips a bit as she walked down the steps. Unfortunately, Lorelai's klutziness reared its ugly head and she tripped. Luke grabbed her arm, but she stumbled down a few steps just the same. He was grinning.

"Very graceful," Luke said when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Shut up."

"See you later?"

"Yeah, later sounds good." Luke pecked her on the lips and let her walk through the curtain first. Lorelai tried to hide her wicked, "I just got kissed" grin, she really did. But, it was nearly impossible.

* * *

She floated on cloud 9 back to the inn and ignored Michel's jabs.

"You are late."

"Yes well, be that as it may, I am having a good day and there's nothing you can do to ruin it."

"I hate Christmas."

"Things are looking up this year."

* * *

**A/N: Didn't adequately proofread this because it's now 2:11 and I'm tired. Well, did you enjoy this chapter? I know, I know, I say this every time, but let me know. I like to get reviews. They are like my mom's Christmas fudge to me! Oh yeah, guess what my reader friends? My aunt got a Luke's diner sign made for me! I was so excited. I've wanted one for my kitchen for months. It's gorgeous, let me tell you. I hope you guys had a glorious Christmas. I went shoe shopping today with some of my gift certificates. Ah, the simple pleasures of life…Also, I'm getting the not so subtle hints about updating my other story. Don't worry, I'm getting to it. I promise you, I will finish as soon as I get this story over with.**

**So, I posted the last chapter and realized that I didn't respond to Muffin's Pooh question…Creatively, the rabbit in Pooh was named Rabbit. Gotta love A.A. Milne. **


	5. Big D, Little D, What begins with D?

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. I wanted to be done with this by now, but I guess better late than never. I dedicate this last chapter to all of you, because I'm too tired to remember reviews that meant a lot to me. But, there were a lot of reviews I appreciated so give yourselves a pat on the back.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Big D, Little D, What begins with D? Danes dressing dapper on a date. D D D.**

Lorelai was still in an entirely different world while she meandered through aisles of fabric at the Hartford craft store. Kirk, in a crazy attempt to get into his shepherd character for the Living Nativity, was mangled by a disgruntled ram and destroyed his costume. The entire situation was mockable, as many of Kirk's antics were, but Lorelai was too distracted by the afternoon events to focus on the hilarity. She stood at the long desk, waiting for the fabric to be cut, when a fleece blanket, tied around the edge, caught her eye. She mindlessly wandered over to the blanket, admiring the ties and thumbing the fleece as she hummed to herself. It was funny; she couldn't remember the last time she hummed to herself in public.

"That's a popular item here," the lady cutting her fabric spoke up, making Lorelai jump.

"I'm sorry?"

"The blanket. It's a popular item. A lot of people buy the fleece to make it this time of year. They're pretty easy. I've probably made about twenty now. Good gifts too."

"Really? Is it a no-sew blanket?"

"Oh yeah. That's why kids like to make them." Lorelai turned the blanket over in her hands, examining both sides. Then she got an idea. It was a light bulb moment.

"Do you happen to have any plaid fleece?"

"We have a bunch, actually. The fleece area is right behind all the sewing machines."

"Thanks." Lorelai walked behind the sewing machines and began comparing the plaid fabric, until she found exactly what she was looking for. While the lady cut the fleece to the appropriate length, Lorelai picked up thread and white buttons. She felt quite proud of herself as she walked out of the store with her purchases, glad she had found something special for a man who she now saw in a different, yet spectacular way.

* * *

"Rory, I cannot believe you aren't there when your mother is in clothing panic mode. Anyway…uh so I kinda sorta, gah, there's that phrase again, but I kinda have a date with Luke and I don't know what to wear and I could really use your help. I know, know, not a good way for you to find out, but I tried calling you last night and it kept going straight to your voicemail. So, as soon as you leave whatever Christmas dinner my mother has dragged you to, please, please call me. You have an hour before Luke gets here."

With a sigh, Lorelai tossed the cordless phone on to her bed, where it immediately sunk in and became buried by a pile of clothes. She went back to her closet and pulled out a brown skirt and a blue sweater. "Blech!" she spat out and tossed that outfit with the dozens already on her bed. This was harder than she remembered. _Jeez, when was the last time I had a date. Christopher? I guess that doesn't really count because we spontaneously slept together. No dates. Oooo, wait, Peyton, I went out with that Peyton guy. That was a disaster. I haven't had a decent date in ages. No wonder I can't find anything to wear. _Lorelai pulled more shirts out of her closet, holding them up to her frame one at a time in front of her full-length mirror. With a look of disapproval, she let them fall to the floor and made her way over to the bed, lying over all the clothes.

She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't nervous. She definitely was. This was Luke. Her friend, her pal, her coffee supplier. Now, what was he? Her fella, her man, her boyfriend? _God, I still don't know where I stand. Is Luke my boyfriend now? Okay, yes, we briefly talked about it yesterday, but I think the only thing we decided on was going on a date. We kissed, and oh God, that was great, but does that make a relationship? I can't just date Luke here, I have to be committed. If I get scared and break it off, that's it for Luke and me. We won't be able to be friends again. Wow, what if we break up? Jeez, Lorelai, snap out of it! You haven't even gone out on one date and now you are thinking about breaking up. Luke's a great guy, give him a chance. I'm lucky that he wants to even be with me, given my track record._

Lorelai's deep thought process was interrupted by the ringing phone. _Thank God, I can think about something else…_

"Hello?"

"This is how I find out that you are going on a DATE with LUKE! Over a clothing crisis!"

"Hey hon, speak of the devil."

"Don't 'hey hon' me. You have a date to get ready for. Let's avert the crisis, then you can give me details."

"All the details…" Lorelai asked, in a sing-song voice.

"All but any dirty ones."

"I'll keep that in mind, but those are the best parts."

"What do you have laid out so far?"

"Well, um, my closet. I have nothing to wear," she whined.

"Mom, you have plenty to wear, we just need to focus. Where is Luke taking you?"

"I have no idea. I tried to get it out of him, but he's pretty stubborn when he wants to be."

"And that's new information to you? You've known that about Luke for years."

"Yeah, but now I have new ways of getting this kind of information out of him…"

"Mom, stop! I said no dirty Luke details. I am dating his nephew, you know."

"Whoa, talk about weird mother-daughter activities. I didn't even think about that."

"Well, we have no time for you to fret about it now; we need to get you dressed. What were you thinking about wearing?"

"Uh, a skirt I guess."

"What if you guys go outside? Ooo, he might take you to the festival. You won't be comfortable in a skirt in the cold."

"Yeah, I guess I could wear pants, but Luke has never gone to the festival before."

"Luke didn't give you ay direction?"

"Well, he did say not to be too dressy…"

"Jeans, go with jeans. Your dark ones with the pretty wash."

"And nothing else? I'm sure Luke'll love it."

"No, uh, your green halter. It's Christmas-y and wear your long black pea coat so you'll be warm if you go outside."

"Very nice. It's dressy-cas. Ooo, wait, what about shoes?"

"Um…your black ankle boots."

"Uh…" Lorelai grunted, as she tossed shoes out of the bottom of her closet," I can only find one. What about the black leather round toe heels with the pretty pretty bows."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about those. That'll look nice."

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"No, I don't hear it enough from you Rod."

"Well, kid, I guess I'm all set. I already got my hair and make-up done, but the clothing situation was giving me stress."

"I can't believe you re going out on a date with Luke."

"I know, if you told me that I would be going out with Luke two weeks ago, I would've called the guys with the butterfly nets."

"It's not that crazy of an idea."

"Are you kidding me? It's Luke and me. Luke 'I am man in flannel, hear me roar' Danes and Lorelai 'I have so much emotional baggage that I have to pay a fee at airports' Gilmore."

"I've been waiting for you to see Luke in a different light for a long time now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, Luke's great. He does so much for us, like fixing things around the house or bringing ice to my birthday party. I'm surprised you didn't see it sooner. You guys may be opposites, but you play off each other well. You have chemistry. Luke would be good to you, which is more than I can say for Dad. I think deep down he has always cared deeply about you, even if he denied those feelings for years."

"Wow, I guess I never saw it from that angle before. So, I guess you're okay with me dating Luke?"

"Yeah, of course. I think this will be good for you. Just…don't let him get away too fast."

"I have a feeling that this is going to last for awhile."

"That's good to hear. I want you to be happy. Now, hurry up and get dressed. Luke'll be there soon."

"Thanks, kid. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you, Mom. Have fun tonight!"

* * *

Lorelai was putting the finishing touches on her hair and make-up when she heard the doorbell ring. She picked up her cell phone and looked at the time. He was ten minutes late. She smiled then tried to compose herself so she wouldn't run down the stairs. Lorelai smoothed her hair then reached for a knob, trying not to appear nervous in front of her date. It was certainly a sight when she opened the door. Luke wore nice black slacks and a crimson plaid shirt, definitely not flannel. The black leather jacket completed the look. _Wow, Luke looks hot. Never thought those words would enter my mind before._

"Hey," Luke said, hoping that Lorelai didn't see how anxious he was. _It's just Lorelai, it's just Lorelai…_

"Hey yourself. You clean up…uh, real nice."

"Yeah, you look…beautiful."

"Thank you," she said genuinely. She never heard those words come out of his mouth and it made her tingle. _Luke thinks I look beautiful! _"So, uh, what's on the agenda?"

"Well, things didn't go exactly as I planned, but I think I came up with a good alternative."

"Intrigue."

"I think so. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my coat." Luke followed her into the living room, where the coat lay on the banister. The small silver purse waited for her on the desk, and she placed her cell phone and wallet in it. She felt Luke come up behind her.

"You won't need that," he said in a low voice. She turned to face him, his face close to hers. She was tempted to kiss him again, but wasn't sure if it was the right move then. Luke, with a big grin, closed the gap and made the decision for her, wrapping his arms around Lorelai's waist and softly pressing his lips to hers. She gave into his embrace as the kiss became more passionate, maybe a little too passionate. Lorelai slowly broke apart after a few moments.

"Hey," she said shyly, playing with the curls in the back of his cap-less head.

"Hey," he said, tracing circles on her bare back. _It feels good to be able to do that after all these years. _He felt her shiver in his arms, and he kissed her forehead. "You okay?"

"Mmmmmm," was her only response, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Lorelai tucked her arms under his, so that her hands touched his shoulders.

"Feel…good…" she mumbled into his neck. Luke buried his nose into her hair, letting himself get lost in her curls and sweet smelling shampoo. She was right; it felt good to be in the state that they currently found themselves in. Maybe too good…_Is it too soon to be thinking about…Jeez, I can't even say the word in my thoughts. Keep it up and you'll be too turned on to do anything tonight._

"As much as I am not opposed to this," he said quietly, "I think we should go to dinner."

"Yeah," Lorelai responded, inwardly scolding herself for the dirty Luke thoughts running through her head, "Let's go." The pair reluctantly pulled apart and Luke helped her into her coat, trying to ignore the tingle that went up his arm when he brushed her shoulder. Without another word to each other, they made their way to the front door, stopping once to allow Lorelai to pick up her wrapped Christmas gift for Luke. Luke noticed the silver handbag that Lorelai once again held in her hand.

"I told you that you won't need that."

"But, we are going to dinner."

"And we are. Leave it here."

"But I asked you out so I should pay."

"Leave it here, you won't need it."

"But, it's so pretty and the cell phone would be lonely without it and the phone doesn't get along with the shoes," she whined, sticking out her lower lip as Luke held the front door open for her. _A gentleman. I guess I should've known that they wear plaid. _

"Take the damn bag," he groaned as he led her outside by her elbow over to his truck parked in the drive. He opened the door for her and she slid in. Luke entered on the driver's side and started up the engine. Lorelai couldn't resist any longer.

"So, where _are _we going?"

"You'll see," he said, concentrating on backing out of her driveway.

"Have you ever known me to be patient?"

Luke sighed, "Humor me."

"Oh come on, Luke. Pleeeeaaaasssseee."

"No, you're going to have to wait." They drove through the neighborhood and took the street that would lead her to town square.

"Are we going to Hartford?" Luke ignored her, "Woodbridge?" He glanced at her with lowered eyebrows. "Litchfield?"

"Lorelai," he said with a slight grumble," If you weren't my date, I would throw you out of the truck." Luke maneuvered through the center of town and parked in his normal spot at the diner.

"Doose's Market. How romantic? You must've read my mind." Luke attempted to ignore her again, not letting her see the grin that crossed his face as he exited the truck and walked over to open Lorelai's door. She was still talking to him, even though he was outside and couldn't hear her.

"Weston's?" she mouthed. "JoJo's?" she asked as he opened the door. "Ooo, are we going to see a movie? Are we going to the festival?" Luke pulled her to him fast and pressed his lips to hers, hard. She stopped talking and softened her stance.

"If I knew that was the only thing to shut you up, I would've tried it a long time ago."

"Hmm, I might not have minded it. Seriously Luke, where are we going?" He said nothing as he took her to the front door of the closed diner and unlocked the door.

"Wait," Luke said before opening the door, "This may sound a little weird, but could you close your eyes."

"Luke, believe me, it's nothing I haven't seen before," Lorelai bluntly stated, gesturing at his crotch for dramatic emphasis. Luke blushed. _Smooth Lorelai. It's too soon to make jokes like that._

"Jeez Lorelai," he said in a tone that was both shy and embarrassed.

"Wait a minute, are we going to the diner for our date?" Luke stood in front of the door, arms crossed defensively.

"Keep in mind that I told you that things didn't exactly go as planned for tonight, so I decided to make the best of what I had."

"What happened?"

"Tried to make reservations a couple of restaurants, but they were all booked. Who knew so many people ate out on Christmas Eve. So, here's the next best thing."

"The diner…"

"That's why I want you to close your eyes. I know you have quite an imagination. I once saw you carry on an entire conversation with a French fry. Just…just pretend it's not my diner."

"That's all you had to say. I'm on board, Danes." Lorelai closed her eyes and placed her hand over them. Luke lightly touched her elbow and ushered her through the now open door, glad that she couldn't see the boyish grin that now crossed his face. Lorelai felt tile under her feet. Luke took his hand off her arm and stepped away.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"No, keep em closed a little longer." She heard Luke walk around the diner, followed by a few clicking noises. At first, she thought he had turned on the lights, but even with her hand over her eyes she could tell that the room was still partially dark.

"Luke?"

"Just a few more seconds."

"I'm starting to believe that you will never let me open them. I don't like mind games."

"Since when?"

"Okay, I don't like when mind games are played on me."

"Better." This time, his voice came from right behind her. Her stomach suddenly had thousands of butterflies. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Lorelai wasn't ready for the sight in front of her. After opening her eyes, her breath caught in her throat as she took in the full view. She turned her head to the left and the right slowly. All the tables and chairs were stacked on the sides of the room, except for a table for two in the center. White Christmas lights were strung around the window frames. A garland adorned the counter. The normal overhead lights were inexplicably dimmed. The solitary table had a deep green table cloth embroidered with poinsettias on the edge. Luke had placed a cluster of three candles in the center of the table, on top of a large, holly-trimmed plate. Smaller matching plates were at each chair, sandwiched between fancy silverware. Definitely not the same as the spoons used in the diner. What surprised Lorelai the most was the small, three foot Christmas tree, twinkling with colored lights and delicate glass ornaments.

"Luke, I…uh…I…wow, I don't know what to say."

"I take it that you like it."

"Everything is…beautiful. I'm speechless." Lorelai's hand covered her mouth in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, I had this stuff just gathering dust in the storage room. Probably hasn't been brought out since my mom was alive. I picked up the lights in Litchfield, and believe it or not, they were on sale. Then, I was walking by the tree lot and the guy had one left and I felt a little bad for him so I bought the tree. Plus, you like Christmas trees."

"I love trees. This must've taken you forever."

"I closed the diner after the lunch rush. I got to kick Taylor out, so that was a bonus." Lorelai still wore a stunned expression. _I always knew that, deep down, Luke is a softy, but never in a million years did I think Luke would pull something like this. It's amazing. I can't believe he did all this for me._

"I can't believe you did this for me."

"Lorelai," Luke said softly, his face serious. He took her hand and led her to the counter. She sat down and he sat down beside her, facing her. She couldn't tear her gaze away from Luke's intense blue eyes. "I wanted tonight to be special because this isn't just an ordinary date. This is you and me. I want to make sure we are on the same page here."

"So far so good."

"Jeez, I don't even know where to begin. I'm not always…comfortable in these situations. I'm more of an action guy."

"I believe that qualifies for a 'dirty.'"

"You aren't helping."

"Sorry, I'll let you finish." Lorelai tried to use her humor to mask the anxious thoughts swarming in her head. She didn't want Luke to see that she was afraid of where this conversation could go.

"This think we are doing…I mean, what are we doing?"

"I don't know, I guess, I think we're dating."

"Sounds about right, I guess. Not a word I use very often. It's not in the hermit's handbook." Lorelai smiled at that and lightly squeezed Luke's hand.

"Lorelai," Luke began again, more confidently, "I need you to know that I'm not going into this thing lightly," he paused and she nodded, silently urging his to continue. "It's no secret that you are one of my closest friends, probably one of the few that I talk to on a regular basis. You know I care about you, sometimes more than a good friend should. We can't just jump into this dating thing. It's us. We need to be committed to each other, like we were when we were friends. I guess what I am trying to say is that I'm in Lorelai. I'm all in." Lorelai allowed herself to suck in a breath. "Does that, uh , scare you?" _Luke knows me too well…_

"I'll admit it; I'm no good with men. I may love them, but somehow things always get screwed up. I don't want to hurt you." Luke nodded and came in closer to her.

"I'm not willing to let you go that easy," he said, then he kissed her softly. Lorelai felt as if her heart was full and on the brink of overflowing as she wrapped her arms around Luke, enjoying his scent and the way he held her close. Luke broke apart slowly.

"So, are we settled then?"

"Yeah, I think we are…Can I get a shirt that says, 'Mr. Backwards Baseball Cap's Girlfriend."

"No."

"Please, or I'll add grumpy somewhere on there."

"No." Lorelai kissed him. "Don't think you can always get your way by kissing me."

"But I can try."

"I don't mind the trying," Luke said smugly before changing the subject, "Hungry?"

"Starved!"

* * *

"I'm so full! Why did you let me eat so much?" Lorelai groaned, pushing her fork on the empty plate where her chocolate pecan pie once stood.

"How is this my fault? I didn't ask for thirds on pasta."

"It just is," Lorelai snorted,"Ha, I like having someone to blame now."

"Yeah, it works both ways, you know…So, I guess you are too full for coffee."

"Says who? There's always room for coffee." Luke sighed, and pushed away from the table to start up the pot.

"Oh, hey, I almost forgot about your Christmas gift." Lorelai followed Luke's example and picked up the package that was by her coat. She took her normal seat at the counter.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Luke said his back to her.

"I wanted to. Besides, this screamed you."

"Almost makes me not want to open it. Actually I have something for you too." Luke finished preparing the coffee maker and walked over to the tree, plucking a small wrapped box from the branches. He sat down next to Lorelai at the counter.

"Mine first," Lorelai insisted, thrusting her box at Luke. He started by cautiously lifting a corner, and then followed the seams of the paper to unwrap." It's not a bomb. Could you unwrap any slower?"

"You're a little excited. It's that good, huh?"

"Well, it's no cutting off my hair to buy you a watch chain, but I put some work into it. Just open it."

Luke finished throwing off the last bit of paper, studying the blanket that Lorelai worked on the night before. She had folded it so that the bottom solid color was dominant, except for one corner of plaid, which she folded over the tan solid like a triangle. This was also the corner where Lorelai had stitched Luke's initials and sewn three buttons on each side. The navy, green, tan, and white plaid reminded Lorelai of one of Luke's shirts, which was the exact reason why she bought the buttons. Luke unfolded the blanket, taking a full glance of the plaid front.

"This is really nice."

"Yeah? What does it remind you of?" Luke rubbed his thumb over the fleece.

"Flannel."

"Ah ha. I knew you would think of that."

"You made this?"

"Yes I did. You are one hard person to buy a gift for, by the way. This caught my eye at the craft store and all you have in your apartment are those old, ratty afghans, so I thought this would be nice for you."

"I like it. Thank you. Did you embroider that too?"

"Yes sir. You are touching a Lorelai Gilmore original embroidery." Luke reached over and pecked her on the cheek.

"Thank you. Now you have to open yours." Luke placed the package in her hands. Lorelai thought about opening it slowly, like Luke did with his, but the anticipation tore her up and she dug in, wrapping paper demolished in an instant. She opened the box to find a delicate crystal snowflake ornament. It was beautiful. Lorelai picked it up by the red ribbon that held it up, watching the lights reflect and dance in the crystal.

"Luke, this is beautiful."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. Next year I'm going to leave the tree blank so this will be the focal point." Luke's mouth turned up into a grin.

"You are not an easy person to shop for either. I was racking my brain all week, then today I was going through my mom's ornaments to put on the tree and this reminded me of you and your snow obsession."

"Wow, I almost feel like I can't accept it, since it belonged to your mother."

"Keep it. It'll look good on your tree."

"Thank you Luke. Merry Christmas." She said, returning his peck.

"Merry Christmas." The coffee hitting the sides of the pot made Lorelai jump. "Put on your coat," Luke said, "We are going to the festival."

"But you hate the festival."

"I've never been."

"Last year, you yelled at Taylor and said, and I quote, 'If you parade that idiotic festival in front of my window one more time, you will get the sh-'"

"I remember what I said. This year I want to go."

"Luke," she said, raising one eyebrow, "We don't have to go."

"Put your coat on." Lorelai smiled at the fact that Luke was willing to go to a town event just because she enjoyed them. Then, a scarier thought crossed her mind."

"The town! What are we going to tell the town?"

"What do you mean? We don't have to tell them anything. We could just let them find out."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but I'm not looking forward to sex grilling from Patty and Babette."

"Jeez, don't even want to know."

"Don't worry, I'll only tell them good stuff."

"Alright, tonight, let's just keep this dating thing to ourselves."

"Good plan, Stan."

* * *

Lorelai and Luke meandered around the festival for about fifteen minutes before she ran out of coffee and warmth. They started out at the Living Nativity under the gazebo, where before Mary suddenly went into labor. Luke tried not to look grossed out, while Lorelai called the ambulance on her cell phone. They tried to pretend that they didn't see the people staring and whispering at them. Sure, they weren't making any contact that suggested that they were now more than friends, but Luke was dressed nice and Lorelai couldn't stop smiling. When Luke started to get irritated with all the chatter, he made a beeline for the egg nog stand.

"Lorelai!" Miss Patty exclaimed, sitting in a chair behind the stand. "I was starting to think that you weren't going to make it tonight. You usually come to these things earlier. My, my Luke, don't you look handsome."

"Jeez," Luke muttered under his breath, "Can I get two cups?"

"What are you two up to?" Miss Patty posed, her curious expression obvious to all.

"Well, Luke made me dinner since Rory and Jess are both gone. We didn't want to spend the night alone."

"I'm sure," Patty stated with raised eyebrows, "Dinner, you say?"

"Well, gotta go," Luke exclaimed a little too loudly, taking the cups and walking away. Lorelai said her goodbyes to Miss Patty and caught up to Luke.

"You weren't kidding about the sex grilling."

"I hate to tell you this hon, but that wasn't anything remotely close to the sex grilling."

"Jeez."

"Have you had enough of the festival?" Luke took a swig of the egg nog.

"No, no, uh, we could stay, if you want."

"That's okay, I've seen enough to report back to Rory. Let's go get my stuff back at the diner and you can walk me home."

"Lorelai, it's freezing out here."

"Yeah, but I feel that certain crispness in the air. It's going to snow tonight."

"It wasn't forecasted."

"Yeah, but what do they got on me?"

"A degree in meteorology."

"You're no fun. Please, walk me home."

"Okay."

"By the way, that egg nog will make you sicker than the Founder's Day Punch."

"Jeez," Luke said and he tossed both cups into the trash.

* * *

Lorelai savored the cool air as the rounded the corner to her house. After they left the eyes of the meddling townsfolk at the festival, Luke placed his arm around Lorelai's shoulder to keep her warm on the way to her house. They reached the front steps and Lorelai pulled Luke in for a passionate kiss. Each became more and more heated as hands roamed and moans escaped their lips. Lorelai pulled Luke to the door when he hesitated.

"Lorelai, is this a good idea? I mean, do you think it's too soon for us?" Lorelai thought about this for a second. Normally, she didn't let night go that far after a first date, with the exception of Max. Then again, her and Max didn't have sex that night. Then again, she normally didn't kiss in the first date either, with another exception of Max. Her and Luke had kissed before and after their first date. Luke was different. _I can trust Luke. He respects me, which I guess is the big bonus of being friends first. Plus, we've known each other for six years…_

"Maybe, but haven't we been waiting for this for six years?" Luke seemed to ponder this a bit before he kissed her hard and pressed her against the door. Lorelai swallowed her nerves and led Luke inside.

* * *

Lorelai watched the shadows move across her bedroom wall as she was being lulled to sleep by Luke stroking her arm. There were no regrets. Everything about that night had been right. Amazing, actually. _Especially the end…dirty. _She lay on Luke's shoulder, her curls wildly spread over his shoulder and chest and their legs tangled under the sheet. Her left arm went across his chest, occasionally brushing the whiskers on his chin. It was funny, she never liked men with facial hair, but Luke's stubble was appealing to her. Luke was in a half sleep, his breathing becoming more and more even and his strokes becoming softer. It felt good to be in his arms. It felt right to be in his arms. For the first time in her life, she lay in her bed next to a man she just made love with and didn't have the urge to go sleep in Rory's room. _Luke is different._

Lorelai felt her eyelashes flutter with the coming sleep, but her nose caught a whiff of something in the air. She shot up, suddenly very awake, and scared Luke half to death.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Snow," she simply stated, taking the sheet with her as she got out of her bed.

"Lorelai, bring back the sheet."

"I need it to go open the window."

"I need it to cover up."

"Relax, I know what you look like, though Babette may have a lot to talk about if she's spying into my room with her telescope again." Luke scrambled until he found the comforter on the floor and arranged it around him. Lorelai smiled. _So modest… _She opened up her window, feeling the blast of fridgid air that hit her face. She sniffed the air. _Snow. _Leaving the window open, Lorelai went around her room looking for something to wear, deciding on her jeans and Luke's shirt.

"Now what are you doing?" Luke asked, still staring at her from the bed.

"Snow. We're going outside."

"Go ahead, I'll wait here."

"No, you're going with me."

"It's freezing outside. We'll catch pneumonia."

"Wear clothes then." She logically stated, buttoning up Luke's shirt as she looked for a big coat and some slippers.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"You have my shirt on." Lorelai smiled at him, then grabbed a hoodie out of her closet and took off Luke's shirt.

"So, you're going outside with me then."

"Better then waiting in bed for you."

"Yea!" Lorelai cheered, clapping her hands. Luke got dressed quick, being rushed by the Lorelai who became more excited by the minute. With Luke's hand laced with hers, she raced down the stairs and out the door. She didn't stop running until they reached the middle of her lawn. Lorelai linked her arm in Luke's and waited.

"Where's the snow?"

"Shh…It's coming," Lorelai sounded like a child, her voice in an ecstatic whisper. They waited for a minute. Then another. Luke started to think it was ridiculous to get out of bed for nothing. Then, it happened. One lone flake made a path in the night sky, slowly meandering down to the ground. Lorelai watched it in wonder. The snowflake was followed by two others, and then was followed by its brothers and sisters. Lorelai looked up and watched the flakes swirl and twirl in the air. She grinned like a fox when she felt them get stuck in her hair. Lorelai glanced at Luke to see his reaction, but he was already staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Snow," he said, a tone similar to her earlier one.

"Oh yeah, what about it?"

"I'm starting to think that you were right about good things happening in the snow."

"Yeah?"

"This is definitely a good thing."

"I agree," Lorelai stated. Luke put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. The couple stood outside a bit longer, watching as the snow was starting to accumulate on the ground. When Lorelai shivered, Luke led her back to the house.

"Let's go to sleep."

"We don't have to. Santa already brought me my gift." Lorelai was in a childish wonder as she continued to watch the flurries under her porch. Luke scratched his hair and yawned, but turned to watch her catch a flake with her finger. _God, she's beautiful._

"Coming?"

"Yeah, time for bed."

Under the sheets and in a similar position from before the snow expedition, Luke kissed her forehead.

"Merry Christmas Lorelai."

"Merry Christmas." Lorelai stared at the beautiful snowflake ornament that she hung from hook on the window. Gazing beyond it, she could still see the flakes whizzing by. Nothing could've made her night better. She snuggled into Luke, who, in turn, held her tighter and kissed her lips. She looked into his eyes.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing New Years Eve?"

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so how was it? Not too sappy, I hope. I think it's a little corny, but I enjoy a good corny moment every once in awhile. So, let me know what you thought about this last chapter and the story overall. I would greatly appreciate it. Oh, and let me thank all my reviewers once again. And thank you, and thank you, and thank you…all of you. This may sound cheesy, but getting reviews is like the highlight of my day. It is my livelihood until I am back at school pouring over the anatomy of speech mechanisms. Do reviews or tough classes sound more fun to you? I thought so…Thank you readers too. You rock my world too.**

**Well, this is my first official completed story. Never fear, I will finish up "Wonder Woman," this week too. Or I'll try to finish it this week. My laptop is somewhat broken so FedEx is coming to pick it up tomorrow. I want to write more stories after the next one is finished and I am in the process of outlining some write now. I'm hoping to avoid writer's block. My electronics are turning against me, by the way. My iPod, (dear, dear Stella) went bizerk on Christmas Day and I took it to the Apple Store and they had to replace her. Good thing I was still under warranty, but now I have to wait forever for all 5,000 some odd songs to load before Quirdy (that's my laptop) gets shipped off. Okay, it must be late because I'm starting to ramble. Oh my goodness, it's 3:33. I need sleep.**

**I love you all! **


End file.
